una loca idea
by maestro jedi
Summary: algo que escribi en un rato de ocio, espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

El chico miraba con despecho a sus dos disque amigos, como es que había llegado a esa situación

¡Como pudieron hacerme esto! - replicaba el chico azabache furibundo

La pregunta no es como si no porque no lo habíamos hecho antes – repuso una voz calmada

Pero si soy su amigo – grito mas para sí que para sus captores

Amigo, dices que eres nuestro amigo, si nos has ayudado algunas veces pero eso no te hace nuestro amigo – repuso un chico ojiverde

En realidad te hace mas una molestia que un amigo – replico una chica peli naranja con cierto aire de desdén

Pero Gwen tu me amabas – repuso el chico entre cortado

Amarte a ti, tu, tu un adefesio, un desalmado, que prefería traicionar a sus amigos, antes que dar una mano, por favor no quiero que repliques nada, porque yo sé lo que habita en lo más profundo de tu corazón – exclamo la chica mientras formaba una esfera de energía purpura

Pero y todas esas muestras de cariño – replico el chico casi sin contener el aliento

No fueron más que ilusiones creadas con tu mente, simples ideas tuyas, simplemente te hice ver, lo que tu quieras ver – repuso la chica

Pero yo te am – esas fueron las últimas palabras del chico, antes de que un golpe lo dejara sin aliento

Cállate de una buena vez, ya tuve suficiente de tus descarriados parloteos, no eres más que un nenito quejoso – repuso el chico que llevaba un extraño reloj en su mano ,

En serio nunca comprende que fue lo que me atrajo de ti en algún momento de mi vida– replico la chica

Quizás solo fue, que eres una chica traviesa – repuso el chico mientras tomaba a la chica por la cintura

O Ben siempre sabes cómo hacer sentir especia a una chica - susurro la chica mientras se dejaba acariciar por su enamorado, que no perdió ni un instante en volver a poseer con locura esos dulces labios, que tanto lo hacían soñar con un mundo mejor

El chico noqueado, lentamente regreso al mundo de los consientes, cuánto tiempo había pasado, en realidad como saberlo si tenía los ojos vendados, nuevamente, y no podía contar con su sentido del oído, dado que solo podía distinguir un sinfín de gemidos de placer

Maldición – susurro, mas para sí que para sus captores, en realidad esos malditos lo habían logrado atrapar en un momento de debilidad, incluso sospechaba, que esa proposición de Gwen de hacerlo con el solamente había sido una vil mentira, en realidad como había podido ser tan cauto, ahora por esa ineptitud estaba ahí colgado de un gancho de carnicero, en medio de una bodega abandonada, mientras sus pies estaban adentro de una cubeta con cemento

Maldita sea si tan solo pudiera tocar algo con mis manos, además de esta estúpida seda – repuso casi sin mover los labios, mas para sí que para alguien más, en realidad

Lentamente logro adecuar su mirada, a la poca luz que se lograba filtrar a través de las ventanas del edificio abandonado y lo que vio lo dejo completamente anonadado

Ahí ante sus ojos, primo y prima, sin ningún reparo en quien los estuviera viendo, o juzgando dejaban volar sus más bajos instintos animales, como si eso fuera normal, como si no tuviera mancha en hacerlo con alguien tan cercano, como si el tabú maldito no existiera, en esa fusión de cuerpo fluidos y mente

En ese instante sintió como su corazón se rompía en miles de miles de pedazos al ver como su disque "amigo" penetraba con una furia irracional a la chica que el amaba, aquella que el chico de cabello castaño llamaba prima, aquella que por asares de destino él se suponía que no podía cortejar

Como si el dolor no viera sido suficiente, escucho como si fueran un castigo divino como las dos figuras exclamaban su sentido de excitación

O Ben estas llegando hasta mi interior, o santo cielo eres todo un animal – repuso la chica al momento de sentir a su primo oprimiéndose mas contra ella

O Gwendolin nunca me cansare de ti – replico el chico al momento de morderle un pezón a su chica

Ben me vengo, me vengo, me vengo – grito la chica

Yo también, yo también, me vengo – gruño el chico mientras se apretaba un mas contra ella, al instante que la llenaba vivamente, con borbotones de semen que la inundaban completamente

O Ben te esta vez, me llenaste más que la anterior – replico la chica, mientras se abrazaba alegremente de su chico

Siempre eres tan dulce Gwendolin – susurro el chico, mientras acariciaba dulcemente su cabello

Veo que el desgraciado no deja de mirarnos – suspiro la chica

No ves que a un es virgen el pobrecito nenito – repuso el chico algo entrecortado mientras se paraba

Y morirá virgen lo cual es una lastima o no – exclamo la chica con una sonrisa

Como dice un dicho el que nace como un perro muere como un perro – repuso el chico, mientras sacaba un rifle blaster de detrás de una silla

Me haces los honores, Benjamín – exclamo la chica mientras se ponía los pantalones

Será un placer Gwendolin será un placer – repuso el chico mientras tomaba la cabeza del chico – saluda a el demonio de mi parte infeliz –fue lo único que logro oír Kevin leven antes de que una descarga blaster le atravesara el cerebro

¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo – exclamo la chica mientras pateaba el cadáver

Lo mismo que hicimos con Cooper, enterrarlo en las fosas de alquitrán – respondió el chico

O si Cooper, sabes a veces me hubiera gustado haberlo conservado como juguete sexual, después de todo tenia una silueta muy a feminizada – repuso la chica

Claro que después de que lo pusiste a dieta, o te refieres al Cooper panzón adorador de pizzas – replico el chico

Da igual de todas maneras abusaste de el o no – recalco la chica

Bueno da igual mételo dentro del saco – exclamo el chico mientras encendía el auto, del occiso bueno al menos el infeliz les había dejado algo de utilidad al final

Y dime quien es nuestra siguiente victima – pregunto la chica, mientras

Quien mas si no Julie – respondió el chico mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, valla que al fin disfrutarían de un manjar delicioso

Así lentamente los dos chicos se alegaron del lugar donde habían cerrado uno mas de su capitulo de la venganza, el mundo no los dejaba estar juntos, ellos no dejarían al mundo estar en paz


	2. Chapter 2

La chica trato de moverse en realidad desde cuando se había quedado dormida, no recordaba nada lo único que recordaba era a ver estado celebrando con Gwendolin, su ingreso a la universidad

¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto completamente ida de la situación

En tu peor pesadilla – repuso la voz de su amiga, mientras la chica sentía como alguien le tiraba del cabello

¿Crees que no le importara a ella – repuso la voz de un chico cerca de su oído

¡Claro que no! Además de eso vive la pobre infeliz - replico la voz de la pelirroja mientras acariciaba lascivamente a su cautiva por encima de su delicada blusa de seda

No – gimió la chica al sentir como su ropa era desgarrada a tirones

¿Qué pasa Juliet? Acaso esto no era lo que querías ¿acaso no querías que Ben te prestara atención? – repuso la voz femenina mientras su lengua se deslizaba lentamente por la mejilla de su cautiva

No – repuso mientras trataba por todos los medios de safarse

No te recuerda alguien – repuso el chico castaño, mientras comenzaba a pellizcar los pezones de la chica

Déjame pensar – dijo la chica mientras seguía entretenida con su cautiva – o si es cierto - exclamo por fin la chica mientras sonreía picadamente – como pude olvidarme de mi juguetito – susurro

Eres toda una sádica – gruño su primo, al momento que le daba un fuerte azote a la chica, que simplemente se retorció de dolor ante el maltrato presentado

Como olvidarme de Cooper – dijo la chica mientras empezaba a besar a su primo, su juguetito podría esperar

Flash back

Algunos meses antes, los dos chicos estaban en medio de una casa abandonada en el estado de California, habían llegado ahí, para por fin poder demostrarse su amor incondicional, a un que a decir verdad, habían llevado algo mas que su pasión por ellos mismos

Gwen, seguro que esta bajo tu hechizo – repuso el chico, al momento de tocar sugestivamente a un chico rubio un poco mas bajo que el

Por su puesto, ahora no es mas que un lindo gatito –exclamo la chica mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su cautivo

Entonces vamos a ver que tal sabe jugar- exclamo el chico mientras acariciaba a su cautivo

Por favor amo castígueme – susurro el chico rubio mientras empezaba a quitarse su ropa

Eres fabulosa y lo sabes – exclamo el chico mientras besaba a su prima

Lo se – dijo la chica con una sonrisa picara

En realidad, Cooper nunca sabría que le paso, gwen se había encargado de convertirlo simplemente en una extensión mas de su ser, si ella quería incluso el simplemente se quedaba tirado esperando a que Ben se dignara a copular con el

Mientras para el chico Tennyson las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento iba mas haya de todo lo que hubiera sentido en algún momento de su vida, el amar a una mujer como Gwendolin hacia que todos los riesgos valieran la pena, además ese nuevo juguetito era de mucha utilidad, quien diría que el pequeño Cooper sabría mamar como un puta cualquiera

Pero todo tiene un límite y ese límite había llegado hacia un par de meses

¿Como pudieron? – grito el chico rubio, mientras una ráfaga de disparos blaster salían de un rifle de repeticiones creado por el

Será mejor que dejes de disparar – grito la chica mientras le lanzaba una bola de energía que fue rechazada por el chico, el cual no se podía mover, rápidamente, esos malditos le habían destrozado su ano el cual todavía seguía sangrando

Nunca – grito el chico, al momento que seguía disparando

Cooper, no quiero lastimarte, nos divertimos mucho contigo para hacerte daño, eres nuestro juguete favorito - dijo la chica mientras, trataba de nueva cuenta apoderarse de la mente del chico

Nunca mas poseerás mi mente – grito el chico, mientras mentalmente creaba un muro de titanio

Maldición el bastardo anulo nuestra conexión psíquica - gruño la chica mientras lanzaba un rayo a la ubicación de su exjuguete

En ese caso, ya no vale la pena conservarlo – susurro el chico mientras se trasformaba en Frió

Ben no querrás decir – repuso la chica

O vamos, siempre podremos conseguirnos otro, además si el bastador llega hablar, estaremos en líos – repuso mientras se adentraba en el piso

Esta bien – dijo la chica mientras una lagrima escurría por su mejilla

Por que me hicieron esto – exclamo el chico

Por que podíamos – grito la chica – es tu ultima oportunidad rendirte Cooper - repuso la chica

Jama – grito el chico al momento de sentir una sensación fría en su estomago, por que sentía fría sus piernas, trato de bajar la mirada pero lo único que pudo ver fue un charco de sangre creciente a sus pies

¿Ben por que? – susurro el chico mientras caía lentamente de rodillas

Ya te lo dijo ella, por que podíamos – exclamo el chico mientras le tocaba la garganta y se la cortaba limpiamente con una fina hoja de hielo, a lo que el chico rubio simplemente se limito a dar un ligero quejido de dolor

Bueno esa hecho – exclamo la chica mientras se acercaba a su amado

Que aremos con el, si lo dejamos aquí la policía interdimencional, querrá esclarecer el caso, ya sabes como son de testarudos esa banda de imbeciles

Y si lo tiramos en un lugar donde nunca nadie lo hallara – susurro la chica

Donde – inquirió el chico

En los fosos de alquitrán, ben ahí nadie lo buscara, además el foso se encargara de corroer la carne – dijo la chica con un ligero susurro

En ese caso – exclamó el chico mientras se daba la vuelta

Espera, adonde crees que vas, a un no hemos acabado aquí – repuso la chica mientras hacia que su primo se tirara sobre el charco de sangre fresca

Adoro este color – exclamo la chica mientras besaba a su primo

Y yo te adoro a ti – susurro el de igual cuenta

Fin del flash back

Mírala la pobrecita ruega por que la hagas mujer – exclamo la chica mientras le arrancaba la ultima prenda femenina a la pelinegra – incluso tiene el cuerpo de una mujerzuela – susurro mientras le pasaba la mano sin ninguna desfachatez sobre su intimidad

En ese caso, creo que estaría mal hacerla esperar no crees – repuso el chico mientras tiraba a la chica a la colchón que habían llevado para la ocasión

No – grito la chica desesperada – No por favor


	3. Chapter 3

La chica abrió sus ojos, desde cuando estaba en esa situación, no ella misma lo sabia, había pasado mas de un mes, o quizás a un mas tiempo, como seguía vivía a duras penas lo sabia, su comida era escasa y a veces incluso olía a orines, pero su necesitad de alimentación era a un mas grande que su sentido de desagrado

Se volvió abrir la puerta, eso significaba que otra vez, seria utilizada ultrajada, sin más acción que su virtud siendo mancillada, como si no sintiera nada o no tuviera opción

- Eres una perra infeliz – grito alguien al momento de sentir como su cuello era apretado casi al estrangulamiento – a ni creas que te escaparas tan fácil de mi – gruño su captora, al momento de aventarla contra la pared

Era regular ese tipo de tratos, después de todo, ella era la que mas la maltrataba, era como si con eso pudiera compensar que ella había tratado de alegarlo de su lado

- Por que no aprendes de una buena vez, tu lugar, tu solo eres un juguete – musito su Verduga – no tienes ningún derecho a quedar preñada de el – dijo mientras le daba una cachetada

Preñada, preñada, esas palabras recorrieron su mente una y otra vez, preñada, lo había dicho con tanta frialdad, como si se referirá a una perra cualquiera y no a un ser humado

- Yo no soy un animal – grito la chica, llena de furia

- Cállate – dijo la chica al momento de patearla – o que necesitas otra vez que te recuerdo tu posición

- no Gwendolin no – grito la chica al momento de sentir como una sucia botella entraba en su interior – lo siento yo no quise, yo por favor ten piedad de mi – musito al momento de abrasarse el vientre por instinto

Quince minutos después

- No eres mas que una basura – exclamo la chica, mientras dejaba a su victima tirada en el suelo, lloriqueando cubierta de su propia sangre, al menos gwen no la había golpeado en el vientre, quizás, cuando ben se enterara de que ella esperaba un hijo de el, todo cambiaria, después de todo ella le daría un hijo o no

Había pasado un tiempo desde que alguno de los primos bajara a verla, tan solamente le aventaban un pedazo de pan duro, y una botella de agua, a intervalos irregulares

Hasta ese día

No conocía a la chica, castaña, nunca la había visto, pero por lo que podía notar, gwendolin la trataba a un peor que a ella

- Silencio perra – musito la pelirroja al momento de darle una cachetada – aquí estarás junto a una de tu especie – musito al momento de encadenarla junto a la pelinegra

Dos días después

Helena parecía haber estado en el momento equivocado, con el chico equivocado, según ella, venia de otra casa de seguridad, donde habían abusado de ella, varias veces, pero lo que le había contado al final era aterrador

Flash back

- Así que quedasteis preñada – musito la pelirroja al momento de tender en el suelo a su victima

- Gwendolin yo - musito su cautiva

- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que una perra como tu no puede preñarse de el – dijo mientras empezaba a patearla

- por favor no – grito la chica, al momento de sentir como si interior se desgarraba

- Cállate – susurro al chica al momento de aplastarle la cabeza con un tanque de gas

Fin del flash back

- y esa fue la ultima vez que vi a kai – susurro la castaña, hasta sentir un tenedor atravesar su cuello

- así que las ratas están hablando entre ellas susurro al chica – creo que es hora de que acabemos con esto no lo crees – susurro

- si – dijo secamente el chico

Juliet, no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraba, prácticamente helena se desangraba viva, mientras ben simplemente abusaba de ella por ultima vez

en cuanto a ti, niña bonita – susurro la pelirroja – creo que tienes algo que me pertenece – dijo secamente mientras levitaba un frasco hacia ella – lo reconoces, este es el primer bastardo que oso tener una de las putas que usamos de juguetes, pero se siente solo – repuso – así que pensé que tu bastardito le haría compañía – musito al momento de levantarla contra la pared

GWEN NO – musito al momento de sentir una patada directa a su vientre

- espero que esto te duela – musito la chica al momento te empezar abrirle su vientre a la mitad, usando un bisturí

- NO – grito la pelinegra

Dos horas después

- crees que new york podrá divertirnos – musito el chico fríamente

- yo que se – dijo la chica – no son adorables – repuso mostrando el frasco

- espero que nuestro hijo nazca pronto – dijo el chico mientras la besaba

- descuida tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, además yo quiero otro juguetito – dijo fríamente

- nunca cambiaras verdad – susurro el chico

- esa si seria una loca idea – musito la chica mientras simplemente mordía sádicamente el cuello de su hombre y de nadie mas


End file.
